


La gemela indicada para mí.

by Suki90



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: La conclusión a la que llegue fue... que tu eres la gemela indicada para mí". *UA*





	1. Nuevo comienzo.

**Disclaimer:**   _Pandora Hearts no me pertenece_ _. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. Yo solo tome prestados los personajes de dicha historia con fines de entretenimiento y satisfacción mía. Personajes tomados e historia creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Aclaración:** Universo Alterno. Todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Oz.

* * *

  **A** utora: Suki90  
**T** ítulo: La gemela indicada para mí.  
**S** erie: Pandora Hearts  
**P** areja: Oz Vessalius & Alice Baskerville -OzAlice-  
**C** apítulo 1 **:** Nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Todavía me encontraba sentado a la orilla del río, lanzando piedras al agua continuamente, como si eso fuera lo más interesante de este mundo. Estaba comenzando a hacerse tarde, pero realmente eso no me importaba, tan sólo quería estar ahí y despejarme, ni siquiera me importaba si el uniforme del Instituto Pandora se ensuciaba… Eran tan sólo una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul marino… ¿qué importancia tenían a diferencia de lo que acababa de pasar hace unas cuantas horas atrás?

A pesar de que se me caracteriza por ser de personalidad tranquila y relajada, todavía seguía molesto por lo que ocurrió… Y es que, ¿quién no se molestaría por algo así? Aunque creo que más que molesto estoy sentido, es una mezcla de… enojo y tristeza.

No quise dudar, de verdad que había esperado que lo nuestro fuera diferente a lo que se esperaba por parte de los demás. Pero no, me equivoqué, mis amigos me lo advirtieron y no les hice caso. Me hice ilusiones yo solo, y es por eso que ahora estoy como estoy.

_— ¿Cómo…? —contesté apenas ella terminó de hablar. Estábamos en el parque que estaba cerca de la escuela y del río principal de la ciudad— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_

_Algo molesta, se giró hacia mí— ¿Qué? ¿Eres sordo? —me preguntó con pesadez mientras acomodaba una de sus blancas trenzas— Te dije que ya no quiero nada más contigo. Terminamos._

_Su confesión me dejó tieso. ¿Terminamos? ¿Así nada más…? No, yo no podía aceptar una respuesta como esa._

_Dando un paso hacia ella, tomo la palabra de nuevo— ¿Por qué? —cuestioné— ¡Dime por qué! —exigí con más fuerza, pero ella no se inmutó ante mi elevación de voz— ¡¿Es que acaso no te di todo lo que querías?! ¡¿No te complací cada capricho con el único motivo de verte feliz?! —la interrogué, quería llorar… estaba molesto pero, todo se perdía con la inmensa tristeza que esto me hacía sentir— ¡No puedes simplemente terminar nuestra relación sin una explicación! —dije, callé unos segundos en espera de su respuesta, pero esta no llegó— ¡Maldición, contéstame, Alyss!_

_— ¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó sin más, haciendo de cuenta que todo lo que había dicho no lo había escuchado… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué clase de persona era…? ¿Es que no tenía sentimientos. A pesar de eso, me quedé callado, apretando los puños con fuerza— Exageras demasiado, Oz Vessalius. ¿Quieres una explicación? Bien, te la daré: Me cansé… ¿Contento?_

_Estaba en completo shock— ¿Te… cansaste? —fue lo único que pude articular._

_— Así es. Me cansé de esto, de la relación, de ti —dijo con tranquilidad, tanta que me sorprendía que fuera capaz de decir todo aquello sin inmutarse._

_Pero a final de cuentas esa era su respuesta… ¿De verdad eso era todo? ¿Se cansó? ¿Así de simple? No… a pesar de todo la conocía mejor que lo demás y sabía que había algo detrás de todo esto, y no iba a descansar hasta saber qué era._

_— ¿Quién es? —pregunté en susurro con la cabeza gacha._

_— ¿Qué? —respondió con otra pregunta— ¿Quién es quién?_

_Aprieto con fuerza mi puño, de verdad que no entiendo cómo podía ser tan cínica— Estoy seguro de que no me dejas únicamente porque te hayas cansado o aburrido de mi —expreso antes de levantar la vista y ver cómo es que me observaba con una gran confusión… ¿Me estaría confundiendo…? No, estoy seguro de que estoy en lo correcto—. Te conozco, Alyss. A pesar de todo, soy de los que mejor te conoce, y sé que hay algo detrás. Incluso mis amigos me comentaron hace tiempo que cuando ocurre esto, es porque encontraste un mejor prospecto —declaro con molestia—. Por eso te pregunto, ¿quién es…?_

_— Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te importa? —espetó con fastidio— Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer ya no es problema tuyo —expresó de brazos cruzados—. Pero si realmente quieres saber, si eso hace que ya me dejes en paz de una buena vez y pares de actuar como un niño, te lo diré —me dijo._

_Ante su declaración, lo único que pude hacer fue esperar en silencio, atento única y expresamente a ella. Finalmente, la dama que estaba frente a mi pronunció aquel nombre, uno que no me esperé escuchar._

_Y sin más… se fue, dejándome ahí parado como una estatua._

— Ah… —suspiré con cansancio, posando mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas—. A final de cuentas… no sé por qué me sorprendo —comento mientras saco mi celular y veo una de las fotos más recientes con mis hermanos—. Siempre es lo mismo Jack, si alguna chica se acerca a mí es porque soy tu hermano, soy digamos que una palanca hacia ti —expresó con tristeza.

_— El único motivo por el cual me acerqué a ti fue para poder estar cerca de tu hermano —expresó con simpleza antes de irse._

Permanezco viendo la fotografía por algunos cuantos segundos antes de cerrar mi celular y guardarlo en mi pantalón. Lamentablemente mi hermano no tiene la culpa, por lo que no puedo enojarme con él.

— _Aunque lo siento mucho Alyss, mi hermano ya está saliendo con alguien —_ y habiendo dicho aquello tan sólo para mi es que me levanto y tomo mi mochila—. Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. No gano nada estando aquí.

Observó un poco más la corriente de agua que me mantuvo entretenido por varias horas antes de girar sobre mi pie y emprender mi camino de regreso a casa. Pero no habiendo siquiera dado unos cuantos pasos lejos del río, la voz de una chica se hace presente.

— ¿Oz? —llamó en un inicio, llamando mi atención— ¿Oz Vessalius? —cuestionó de nuevo. Finalmente alzó la vista hacia donde la voz de aquella chica se oía y es ahí cuando veo que una joven caminaba directo hacia a mí.

Sin embargo, algo más allá de eso llamó mi atención. ¿Alyss…? ¿Pero qué…? N-No, espera… no es ella. Alyss Baskerville tiene el cabello blanco con tonos azulados, mientras que esta muchacha tenía el cabello café escarlata con tonos violáceos, así como sus ojos.

Se parecían demasiado… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando…?

Mientras me hacía ese interrogatorio interno, ella continuó acercándose a mi hasta que finalmente pudo alcanzarme, y fue gracias a eso, que me di cuenta de algo mucho más sorprende que el hecho de que se parecía a Alyss, y eso era que esta niña llevaba el uniforme del Instituto Pandora…

¿En serio…? ¿Ella iba en la misma escuela que yo y no me había dado cuenta…?

Rompiendo el silencio, la chica toma la palabra— Si, acerté, eres Oz Vessalius —expresó—. Es raro verte por aquí a estas horas…

— E-Eso debería decirlo yo… Una chica no debería estar sola a estas horas —le digo, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar.

La joven se cruza de brazos— Eso no te importa, cabeza de banana

— _¿Cabeza de banana? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?_ —me pregunto mientras veo cómo es que se le ve buscando a alguien con la mirada.

Girándose de nuevo hacia a mí, pregunta— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunté.

— No te hagas el bobo, ¿dónde está Lyss? —preguntó, viéndome directo a los ojos. ¿Lyss?

— ¿Lyss…?

Como con un poco de fastidio, me vuelve a responder— Alyss, ¿por qué no estás con ella? Eres su novio…

— ¿Alyss? ¿Te refieres a Alyss Baskerville?

Con un tono de fastidio, que hasta se refleja en su cara, responde— ¿Pues a quién más me puedo estar refiriendo, idiota?

— P-Perdón… —respondo, por alguna razón, levemente asustado—. E-Es sólo que me sorprende que preguntes por ella específicamente. Regularmente las chicas de la escuela no la toleran y no se interesan en lo que haga…

— Y tienen razón, esa maldita es intolerable, pero lamentablemente tengo que lidiar con ella, y como eres su novio es a ti a quien debo recurrir primero —expresó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— Ah, entiendo… —es lo único que puedo decir ante lo que ella expresa, y es que de verdad su presencia intimida, de alguna forma—. Pa-Pasando a otras cosas… ¿Tú eres…? —le pregunto, dándole a entender que se presente. Ella sabrá mi nombre, pero yo no sé el suyo…

Y de nuevo esa expresión de fastidio se hizo presente en su rostro. En serio, ¿cuántas veces era capaz esta chica de ponerse así por cualquier cosa que dijera? Y es más… ¡¿Qué dije ahora?!

Suspirando con cansancio, posa sus manos sobre sus caderas— Si serás… —empieza, pero se detiene—. ¿De verdad eres tan despistado? En serio que Alyss te dejó como un idiota, digo… para que no recuerdes a tus compañeros de clase, especialmente a quién se sienta a tu lado, quiere decir que el daño cerebral fue grave… —expresó, eso ultimo con burla, pero se notaba que estaba molesta.

¿EH? ¿Esta chica se sienta junto a mí? Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta?

— ¿E-En serio te sientas junto a mi? —le pregunté, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario sobre mi cerebro, realmente estaba sorprendido de mi falta de atención.

Ladeando un poco el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos un poco con molestia, responde— Eso fue lo que dije, pedazo de idiota…

Ah, que caray… de verdad que tenía un serio problema— L-Lo siento —le respondí realmente apenado —. Pero no puedo evitarlo, somos muchos en el salón como para recordar a todos —dije en mi defensa.

— Eso no es excusa, no es tan difícil que recuerdes a quien se sienta a lado de ti —me reniega—. Pero claro, como tenías a Lyss sentada junto a ti de lado izquierdo no me sorprende que no me hayas visto.

— Hablando de la reina de roma… —me detengo un momento, pensando en si sería bueno preguntar  o no… pero después continuo— Me intriga un poco… ¿Por qué se parecen tanto? La única diferencia que hay entre ustedes es el color de su cabello —señalé.

La chica se quedó callada durante algunos segundos, con un pequeño tic en el ojo. Ay no… ¿De nuevo?— ¿Qué no es obvio? —me contestó fastidiada— Somos gemelas, genio…

Oh… gemelas… claro, eso tenía sentido. Después de todo era algo realmente normal convivir con ellas y no darte cuenta… Claro…

Si, por supuesto…

Y es en ese momento en que reacciono— ¡¿Gemelas?!

— Reaccionas como si no hubieras pensado en esa posibilidad, qué idiota —y la verdad es que no lo había hecho…—. En fin. Te diré mi nombre para que ahora si lo recuerdes: Me llamo Alice, Alice Baskerville.

¿Mm? ¿El mismo nombre?— ¿Alice? ¿Se llaman igual?

— Técnicamente si, en esencia no. Nuestros nombres se escriben diferente… —dijo mientras tomaba una de las piedras que habían en el suelo y la lanzó al río—. El mío se escribe de la forma inglesa, el de mi hermana en cambio se escribe con “Y” y con doble “S”, ah, y sin la “E”.

— Ya veo.

Nos quedamos uno cuantos minutos en silencio. Me sentía un poco extraño a decir verdad; no por el hecho de estar hablando con ella, sino porque bueno… la tensión que siempre sentía con Alyss… no la sentía con ella.

Aunque definitivamente ella daba miedo, mucho, cuando se enojaba, su hermana… sólo cansaba un poco.

De pronto el silencio se rompió al ella empezar a hablar.

— Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué no está contigo? —preguntó de nuevo— No me digas que ya terminaron y por eso estás aquí, lamentándote por el hecho de no haber podido superar la barrera que se dice ella pone con los chicos… —dijo mientras lanzaba otra piedra.

Sin embargo, ella no se dio cuenta de que con cada palabra que ella soltó, mi corazón recibió una pedrada tras otra. Lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme de rodillas, siendo rodeado por un aura azulada.

Alice al no escuchar respuesta se giró hacia mí, o eso supongo porque escuché que se movió— N-No me digas que era en serio… Sólo estaba bromeando…

Y escuchar aquello tan sólo me hizo sentir más miserable, eso quiere decir que esto ya puede tomarse tan a la ligera como para que se pueda bromear con ello. Maldición, ¿por qué no le caso a mis amigos…?

Supongo que no importándole mucho las cascadas de lágrimas que estaba dejando salir, preguntó— ¿Quién terminó con quién?

— ¿Eh?  —respondo al alzar la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿quién terminó con el otro? —preguntó, y yo me quedé callado un momento. Cielos, ya era demasiado vergonzoso que ella hubiese dado por terminada la relación, como para que alguien más lo supiera— Por tu silencio puedo deducir que fue ella —¡UGH! Golpe bajo. Eso era mucho peor, el que ella lo hubiese descubierto por si misma era mucho más humillante; aunque claro, no creo haber sido demasiado discreto en eso—. Acerté, ¿verdad?

— Sí…—dije con pena—. Fue ella la que terminó conmigo.

— Ya veo… —susurró—. Pues, si te soy honesta, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Sin despegar la vista de ella, tomo la palabra— ¿Cómo dices? —pregunté confundido.

— Sí, era demasiado bueno el que tu relación con Alyss durara un año entero. Por lo general ella termina con sus novios a los tres meses.

Parpadeo un poco antes de responder— Oh —digo como respuesta principal—. Bueno, había escuchado esos rumores —confesé—, pero tenía la esperanza de que nuestra relación fuera la excepción.

Esperaba que se riera de lo que había dicho, pero lo único que recibo es una explicación— El problema con Lyss es que no sabe bien lo que quiere —tomó de nuevo una piedra y la observó como si realmente tuviera algo interesante—. Un día te puede decir que le gustan los chicos rudos y a la semana siguiente te dice que los detesta, que le gustan los chicos pasivos y tiernos. Es una chica sin remedio —lanza al fin la piedra—. Pero bueno, eso es algo que nunca en ella va a cambiar.

— A pesar de que sea la verdad… escuchar eso duele bastante, ¿sabes? —le digo, viendo hacia el río— Yo en verdad la llegué a querer, y pensé… creí que ella igualmente había llegado a quererme como yo a ella —expresé con dolor.

Lanzando de nuevo una piedra, me responde— Puede que te haya llegado a apreciar, pero no a querer… —me dijo, comenzando a darme la espalda dispuesta a irse—. Esa chica no quiere a nadie más que a sí misma.

— Comprendo —expresé deprimido, pero tenía que afrontar la realidad. Sí, tenía que aceptar que ya todo regresaba a lo que era antes, y a final de cuentas creo que es lo mejor— Te lo agradezco mucho, Alice.

Se gira un poco hacia mí con la mirada confundida— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué me agradeces?

— Por haberme dicho lo que tenía que oír, a pesar de que fuera duro —le digo, girándome igual hacia ella—. De haber sido algún amigo cercano, me habría dicho todo menos esto, por no querer lastimarme. Es por eso que te lo agradezco mucho. Me hiciste darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

Ante mis palabras, Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, o al menos eso fue lo que percibí. Debo admitirlo, se vio demasiado linda en ese momento, pero preferí quedarme con ese pensamiento, ya que sino, estoy seguro de que terminaría muerto.

— N-No seas idiota. Ya me voy —dicho eso dio media vuelta y comenzó su andar.

Y yo, yo sólo observé cómo lentamente se alejó de mí. Pero, como  si fuera un impulso, corrí lejos del río para acercarme a la acera y después gritarle.

— ¡Alice, te veo mañana! —le grité, esperando de verdad verla mañana temprano. Observé cómo se detuvo repentinamente para después reanudar su andar pero esta vez comenzando a correr. No dejé de verla, la seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de mi vista.

A final de cuentas… el día no había sido tan malo después de todo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki: Ok, bueno… aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia con una re-edición más fuerte xD. Me sigue gustando cómo quedó pero, siempre hay algo que mejorar. Así que, si, eso. Como vieron, ahora la hermana de Alice no se llama Lacie, sino Alyss. Iba a ponerle el mismo nombre pero sería complicado, así que opté por el fanname.


	2. Nuevos sentimientos

**Disclaimer:**   _Pandora Hearts no me pertenece_ _. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. Yo solo tome prestados los personajes de dicha historia con fines de entretenimiento y satisfacción mía. Personajes tomados e historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **A** utora: Suki90  
**T** ítulo: La gemela indicada para mí.  
**S** erie: Pandora Hearts  
**P** areja: Oz Vessalius & Alice Baskerville -OzAlice-  
**C** apítulo 2 **:** Nuevos sentimientos

* * *

Han pasado los meses desde que terminé con Alyss, y poco a poco, mi comportamiento volvió a ser el mismo de antes, estaba regresando a ser el mismo Oz Vessalius de toda la vida. De hecho, y podía asegurarlo, la gente me notaba de mucho mejor humor que antes, no es que antes no lo estuviera, es sólo que ahora se había incrementado, o eso decían, según yo me comportaba como siempre. Además, quienes pudieron haberlo notado primero, que son mis hermanos, no han dicho nada.

Yo tengo dos hermanos, el mayor: Jack, de 27 años. Él vino a vivir a Sablier justo después de haber terminado la universidad hacía unos cuantos años atrás y vivió solo durante algún tiempo; ahora nosotros vivimos con él. Después está Ada, mi hermana menor, ella se vino conmigo a la capital para tener una mejor educación en la Secundaria del instituto donde yo estudio, de tan sólo 14 años.

Hasta un punto me da vergüenza vivir con mi hermano, ya que él tiene que trabajar no sólo para poder sustentarse, sino también apoyarnos con lo que necesitemos, y me imagino que ha de ser pesado. Mi tío Oscar, quien vive a unas cuantas cuadras de nuestro departamento le dice que no tiene por qué esforzarse, que él podía ayudarle con los gastos de Ada y los míos para que igualmente sus padres no tuvieran tanta carga, pero Jack lo rechazó, diciendo que éramos responsabilidad suya y de nuestros padres.

Mi tío no tuvo más opción que aceptar, pero estoy seguro de que a veces es él quien apoya con algunos gastos.

— _Jack debería ser menos testarudo y aceptar la ayuda —_ pienso para mis adentros mientras termino de acomodar la mesa, en eso entra Ada con su uniforme de marinero color verde—. ¡Oh, buenos días Ada! —le digo con una sonrisa.

Regresándome la sonrisa, ella me contesta— ¡Buenos días, hermano! El día de hoy te ves muy contento.

— ¿Tú crees? Estoy como siempre —le digo, haciendo menos el comentario de mi hermana—. Vamos, siéntate, ya te doy tu desayuno.

Ada, haciéndome caso se sienta en su respectivo lugar y bebe un poco del té que preparé hace unos minutos, para después hablar de nuevo—. No, en serio hermano… últimamente te he notado… diferente —comenzó a decir, yo me giro hacia ella con una expresión de duda—. No que eso sea malo, querido hermano, pero… no sé, te veo más feliz que antes. No sé por qué…

— ¿Más feliz que antes? —le pregunto una vez que me siento a su lado.

—Sí —respondió Ada, viéndome con curiosidad.

Estuve a punto de responderle cuando entró el único miembro faltante de la familia— Bueno, lo más seguro es que algo bueno haya pasado con Alyss —comentó Jack, quien apenas se había levantado, con decir que aún traía puesta su pijama.

— Buenos días Jack —le sonrío.

— Buenos días, hermano mayor —respondió Ada, quien se levantó a abrazarlo. Como casi no lo veía en todo el día a diferencia mía, siempre le brindaba un abrazo matutino.

Abrazando fuertemente a Ada, le da los buenos días— ¡Buenos días Adita! —dijo antes de levantarla un poco y darle vueltas, era su pequeña rutina de todos los días, y yo disfrutaba verlo. Una vez deteniéndose y bajando a nuestra hermana, Jack se acerca a mí y me revuelve un poco el cabello— Buenos días para ti también —saludó antes de ir a sentarse y tomar su desayuno—. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado… ¿Ya nos dirás qué pasó? Porque concuerdo con nuestra dulce hermanita, últimamente has estado más feliz, de un humor excelente si pudiera decirse.

Bueno, era oficial, hasta mis hermanos lo notaban. Bueno, a final de cuentas, no hacía daño decirles, era injusto pensar que no supieran nada aún después de tantos meses.

Tomando un poco más de mi desayuno, finalmente me decidí— Lo único que ha pasado entre Alyss y yo es que nos separamos —dije con tranquilidad, dejando un poco sorprendidos a mis hermanos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Terminaron? —preguntó Ada.

— ¿Pero cuándo? —continuó Jack, bastante sorprendido.

— Hace como dos meses, más o menos —respondí como si nada.

Finalmente relajando un poco su expresión, Jack toma un poco del desayuno que con tanto esfuerzo hice, ¡más vale que se lo coma todo! — Bueno, es una lástima Oz, Lacie y yo esperábamos que ustedes duraran más, y así algún día pudiéramos salir en una pequeña cita doble.

— ¿Lacie…? —le pregunto, parpadeante— ¿La chica con la que sales? —cuestiono de nuevo.

Jack asiente— Si, ella misma —comentó, tomando un poco de pan tostado— Ahora que me dices, tiene mucho sentido que Lacie no estuviera ya tan entusiasmada con eso de la cita doble.

— ¿Y por qué ella tendría que estar o no entusiasmada sobre eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto, Jack? —le pregunto sin entender, además, ¿qué tiene que saber la señorita Lacie de mi relación con Alyss? De verdad que mi hermano a veces no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

Estaba tan fastidiado por eso, que no noté que Jack se sorprendió por algo y dejó el pan en el plato— Oh… pensé que te lo había dicho… El nombre completo de Lacie es Lacie Baskerville, y es hermana mayor de Alyss.

Oh… gran sorpresa, mi hermano… estaba saliendo con la hermana mayor de las gemelas. Vaya que este mundo era realmente pequeño… Y por lo que parece, Alyss no estaba al tanto de eso, porque habló con mucha ligereza cuando me dijo que haría lo posible por conquistar a mi hermano, no importando si era 10 años mayor.

Tomando un bocado más de mi desayuno pensé para mi mismo— _Lo siento Alyss, te ganaron…_

— Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, es una lástima, porque hacían muy linda pareja —comentó Jack—. Hasta pensábamos que con ella ibas a durar bastante, porque parecía que realmente se querían.

— Eso creí yo también pero —tomo un poco de huevo—, al final resultó que ella se había cansado de mí y por eso terminó conmigo.

Ada, quien estaba a mi lado, posa su mano sobre mi hombro—Ay hermano, seguro debió dolerte mucho —me dijo, evidentemente preocupada por mí.

— No te preocupes Ada, estoy bien —le digo al acariciarle la cabeza—. Al principio si me dolió pero después… el dolor se fue —comenté antes de tomar un poco del té que tenía frente a mí terminando finalmente mi desayuno.

— Bueno, si no es Alyss la razón de tu cambio de humor… ¿Entonces qué es? —cuestiona Jack tomando un poco de té.

Pensando unos cuantos segundos, al final obtuve una respuesta. Los miré y respondí— Eso es se-cre-to —les sonreí con burla. Sabía que querían saber, lo podía ver en sus caras, pero no tenía ganas de compartir ese secreto—. Ya me voy al instituto; los veo más tarde —y dicho eso salí de la cocina para dirigirme a la puerta, ponerme mis zapatos y salir hacia la escuela—. _Ahora que me doy cuenta… estoy disfrutando más que nunca el ir al instituto… Jeje… ¿Me pregunto por qué será~…?_

Y de ahí pasaron otros dos meses, el tiempo ahora pasaba demasiado rápido para mi gusto, incluso ya estábamos cerca del fin de curso; y en ese tiempo, más gente se dio cuenta de mi considerable cambio de humor, entre ellos mi mejor amigo Gilbert y Vincent Baskerville, los mellizos, ambos eran primos de las gemelas por parte de su padre; así como también Elliot Nigthray y Leo, quienes a pesar de no ser muy allegados a mí, siempre me ayudaban cuando lo necesitaba.

Hasta puedo jurar que la misma Alyss lo notó, y de alguna forma la veía molesta por eso. ¿Sería por qué anteriormente sus novios tardaban más en recuperarse? ¿O sería que ahora se arrepiente de haberme dejado? Porque hasta donde sé, y gracias a Alice, Lyss ya sabe sobre la relación de su hermana mayor con el mío.

Y hablando de Alice. Después de aquel día cuando terminé con su gemela, empecé a hablar más con ella, buscando compensar todo el tiempo que la ignoré, y hacerme su amigo, ya que por alguna extraña razón… no quería estar lejos de ella. A su lado me sentía bien, tranquilo… me divertía bastante, ya que al ser muy enérgica quería hacer muchas cosas.

De hecho, desde el momento en que hablé con ella pude darme cuenta de las diferencias que había entre las dos, no sólo físicas, sino de personalidades, gustos y demás. Por ejemplo, Alyss era más reservada co quien fuera, muy tranquila y seria; Alice, sin embargo, era mucho más abierta con los demás, lloraba cuando estaba triste, se enojaba cuando estaba molesta y era muy honesta con sus sentimientos.

Durante todo ese lapso fui conociendo mejor a Alice, y sin duda lamento no haberla tratado antes porque era una chica simplemente maravillosa. Sentía que con ella todo estaría bien, que si algo salía mal, bueno… ya, salió mal, y no pasaba de ahí, lo único que seguía era intentarlo de nuevo.

Por alguna extraña y tonta razón… Alice era como mi sol… la luz que me guiaba en medio de la obscuridad, la que me decía si estaba haciendo algo bien o mal, o lo que ella pensaba era correcto o no. Incluso era la que me levantaba el ánimo si mentalmente no estaba bien. Alice simplemente era Alice, una persona que a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo a su lado, se había convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, al grado de estar seguro de arriesgar todo por ella.

Es increíble… como las cosas pueden cambiar en tan sólo unos meses.

Cerca del mes de Diciembre, a punto de llegar a las vacaciones de invierno, los representantes de los grupos se tenían que quedar un poco más de la hora de salida para poder organizar algunas cosas, ustedes saben, lo que viene siendo parte del consejo estudiantil de la escuela, y entre esos miembros estaba yo. No es que me haya ofrecido ni nada por el estilo, simplemente mi querido profesor, Break Xerxs decidió que yo debía representar al grupo este año.

— Maldito profesor, un día de estos me las pagará… —susurré mientras salía de la junta y me frotaba las manos, hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Caminé durante algunos segundos por el pasillo sin escuchar nada, pero cuando estuve a punto de llegar a la escalera, detecté unas cuantas voces.

— Sólo queremos que lo tengas en mente Alice —escuché. ¿Mmm? ¿Alice?

— Eso ya lo sé, pero aún así…

— No estamos tratando de que te alejes de él, sólo queremos que no te hagas grandes ilusiones —comentó la otra señorita con mortificación.

Me había escondido para que no me vieran, pero lo hice de forma que pudiera escuchar bien la conversación. Si mi oído no estaba mal, quienes estaban hablando con Alice eran Sharon Rainsworth y Echo Brittinham, las mejores amigas de Alice hasta donde recordaba.

— Somos tus amigas y nos preocupas —dijo Sharon. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

— Yo sé que cabe la posibilidad de que eso sea así, pero si puedo mantenerlo como mi amigo no pasara nada —afirmó Alice. Se oía un poco triste, algo raro en ella.

— ¿Crees poder mantenerlo en secreto? —le preguntó Echo.

— Lo he hecho durante un año y medio, creo que puedo seguir haciéndolo —dijo nuevamente Alice con el mismo tono de voz.

Desde mi escondite, yo me remitía a escuchar, sin embargo oírla así era doloroso…—  _¿Qué te está pasando Alice? No me gusta oírte así —_ pensé _._

— ¿Y a qué viene todo esto, por cierto? —retomó Alice la conversación que se había quedado en silencio.

— Es que como vimos que tú y Oz Vessalius se habían vuelto más unidos, pensamos que tal vez… —comenzó Sharon.

Sorprendido por lo que escuché, bajé un momento la mirada—  _¿Qué? ¿Estaban hablando de mí? ¿Por qué?_ —ahora estaba más confundido que antes, ¿qué será lo que les preocupa tanto a Sharon y a Echo sobre la relación que Alice y yo tenemos? No entiendo nada.

— Entiendan de una buena vez, él y yo sólo somos amigos —les contestó un poco molesta—.Y sé que sólo a eso vamos a llegar; estoy consciente de que puede estar viendo a Alyss en mí aunque seamos muy diferentes, el simple hecho de que nos parezcamos físicamente puede llegar a provocar eso.

— Alice… —susurraron ambas.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. ¿Alice pensaba eso? ¿De verdad creía que yo veía a su hermana en ella? Pero… ¿por qué?

No soportando más la situación, decido salir de mi escondite— Oh, chicas, ¿qué hacen aún aquí? —les pregunté mientras bajaba las escaleras— ¿No es un poco tarde para que estén ustedes tres aquí?

— ¡Oz! —gritaron a la vez. Genial, al parecer no sospechaban que había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación.

Tranquilo, me acerco a ellas— El mismo que viste y calza mis bellas damas —les dije tratando de liberar la tensión que había ahí.

— Que gracioso, Oz —me dijo Alice con notable sarcasmo en su frase.

— Gracias mi doncella —le respondo, siguiendo con mi actuación.

Alice, rodando los ojos por el comentario tan sólo me piso el pie con fuerza, logrando que soltara un grito y después me agachara por el dolor— Deja de hacerte el graciosito y mejor dinos, ¿qué haces tú aquí? No eres miembro de ningún club por lo que ya deberías estar en tu casa.

— Re-Recuerda que soy parte del consejo, me quedo hasta tarde ciertos días… —le respondí, aún adolorido por el pisotón que me dio.

— Oh… es verdad… — susurró, recordando tal hecho. Yo tan sólo le sonrío como siempre y finalmente me pongo de pie para observar a las otras chicas, que no habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegué.

Sonriéndoles también, les dirijo la palabra— Oigan chicas, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos de aquí? Se está haciendo tarde y cada vez enfría más —les sugerí, viendo hacia la ventana, la cual estaba empañada por el choque de la baja temperatura y el leve calor del edificio.

Tanto Sharon como Echo se vieron a los ojos y no les quedó más que asentir y aceptar mi propuesta. Supongo que si algo más debían hablar con Alice lo harían por el celular o por las redes sociales, así que no se preocupaban demasiado… O eso quería yo creer.

Finalmente salimos del instituto y acompañé a las tres hasta cierto punto de la ciudad, en donde cada una debía tomar su rumbo. La primera en separarse fue Echo, quien tan silenciosa como era, se fue; sólo nos dejó un simple “Hasta mañana” y se dirigió a su casa. A veces me sorprendía cómo Sharon y Alice lograban que ella hablara como una chica normal.

La segunda en desviarse fue Sharon. Antes de irse, la señorita perfección, que así es como la conoce la escuela, se quedó hablando unos cuantos minutos con Alice, venga a saber de qué porque se alejaron un poco. Cosas de chicas, me imagino. Pero aún así, podía determinar que mi pequeña Baskerville estaba molesta, ya que se cruzaba constantemente de brazos y la expresión de Sharon decaía un poco.

Finalmente Sharon termina por retirarse y Alice regresa a mi lado para que podamos comenzar a caminar.

— ¿De qué tanto hablaron para que te molestaras tanto? —le pregunté, viéndola con curiosidad.

— Cosas que no te importan, estúpido sirviente —ah, ese apodo… ¿Había olvidado mencionar que me lo había dado con todo su cariño? Bueno, así fue… una semana después de comenzar a platicar más, mi preciosa Alice determinó que yo sería su sirviente de aquí en adelante. Al principio no entendí bien por qué tenía que ser su siervo, pero después no le tomé importancia y seguí su juego.

Así que, no queriendo molestarla, guardé silencio y continué caminando a su lado. Lo único que hice en ese lapso fue prestarle mis guantes, pues noté que traía las manos desnudas y cada cierto tiempo las frotaba y acercaba a su boca para calentarlas. Afortunadamente las aceptó sin rechistar.

El camino a su casa se me hizo eterno, a pesar de que realmente no estaba tan lejos, como no íbamos hablando… todo parecía ir a paso de tortuga. Pero cuando estábamos por llegar a su casa...

— Oz.

— ¿Dime? —le respondí con naturalidad, viendo todavía hacia al frente.

Se quedó callada un momento, pero después retomó la palabra— Creo que hasta aquí debemos llegar…

— ¿Eh…? Pero Alice, faltan dos cuadras para llegar a tu casa…—le dije un poco confundido al escucharla decir eso.

Y por ese comentario me terminó dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza— ¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!

— ¡Auch! Alice, eso me dolió… —le dije derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, pero sólo unas cuantas—. Pero si no te refieres a eso, ¿entonces, a qué?

Guardó silencio por unos segundos— Me refiero a… nuestra relación —Alice me estaba dando la espalda ya en ese momento.

— ¿Eh?

— Creo que hasta aquí debe llegar esta... amistad que tenemos — ¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?

Me levanto finalmente, aún sobando mi cabeza y le pregunto— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —sus palabras me confundían.

— Es solo que es lo mejor.

— ¿Lo mejor para quién? —le pregunto seriamente, pero ella no me responde—. Alice, yo no quiero que esto termine…

Aún sin darme la cara, Alice me responde— ¡Yo tampoco quiero eso…! Pero… —se abrazó a sí misma como si estuviera buscando una protección.

— ¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto Alice? ¿A caso te molesta mi compañía?

— Claro que no, tonto… —seguía sin darme la cara—, me gusta mucho estar contigo, estúpido sirviente.

— ¿Entonces…? —le insistí, estaba comenzando a impacientarme.

— ¡Es que ya no puedo…! —me gritó al mismo tiempo que se volteaba bruscamente, lo que me permitió ver el sonrojo que predominaba en sus mejillas y las traviesas lágrimas que buscaban salir de sus ojos.

Bastante sorprendido por la imagen que estaba viendo, no sé realmente qué decir— A-Alice…

Volviendo a abrazarse a sí misma, comienza a hablar— Les dije a Sharon y a Echo que podría soportarlo… pero la verdad es que ya no puedo —empezó—. Pensé que estando así estaría bien, que estaría conforme… —de la nada, alza su vista hacia mí, y es donde veo que sus ojos no pudieron retener más sus lágrimas. Estaba completamente sonrojada, se le veía molesta… pero a la vez triste—. Ya no puedo Oz, me lastima… ¡Estar contigo me lastima!

Con tan sólo aquella frase pude finalmente entender qué es lo que Alice quería decir, y por qué sus amigas estaban preocupadas por ella. Me sentí realmente alagado pero a la vez sorprendido, nunca esperé que ella albergara esos sentimientos por mí. Mi única reacción acercarme con cuidado a ella abrazarla con fuerza, y la de ella fue sobresaltarse, sentí que dio un pequeño respingo.

La verdad es que no sabía bien qué decir, así que por eso tan sólo la arropé entre mis brazos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza… y sentía cómo mi rostro se ponía cada vez más caliente. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Creo que abrazarla no fue la mejor opción… ¿O sí?

Ah, la verdad es que ya no sé… Quiero responderle, pero… ¿Qué le respondo? La quiero mucho pero… Ahora no tengo las cosas claras. Así que, lo único que se me ocurre es acercarme a su oído y susurrarle:

— Dame un poco de tiempo, necesito pensar —me detuve un momento para pensar bien lo que iba decir a continuación—; pero no te alejes de mi lado por favor. Eso es todo lo que te pido.

Alice no dijo nada más, lo único que hizo fue rodearme igualmente con sus brazos y apretar más su rostro contra mi cuerpo, logrando que mi corazón saltase rápidamente.

Qué cálido se sentía…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki: Bueno, ahora sí, la re-edición no fue tan difícil, he cambiado varias cosas xD. Como por ejemplo, aquí Lacie no es la madre de Alice y Alyss, si lo dejaba intacto, hubiera tenido que hacer que Jack y ella fuera más grandes y además sería más problemático la relación que pudiera darse entre Oz y Alice. Oswald es hermano mayor de las chicas, y sigue siendo el mejor amigo de Jack.


	3. Nueva decisión

**Disclaimer:**   _Pandora Hearts no me pertenece_ _. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. Yo solo tome prestados los personajes de dicha historia con fines de entretenimiento y satisfacción mía. Personajes tomados e historia creada sin fines de lucro._

_**Aclaración:** Universo Alterno. Todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Oz._

* * *

  **A** utora: Suki90  
**T** ítulo: La gemela indicada para mí.  
**S** erie: Pandora Hearts  
**P** areja: Oz Vessalius & Alice Baskerville -OzAlice-  
**C** apítulo 3 **:** Nueva decisión

* * *

— Ya llegué —dije lo más fuere que pude para que Ada pudiera escucharme. Finalmente estoy en casa. El día de hoy habían pasado muchas cosas… y tenía que pensar.

Ada se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondí— Bienvenido hermano, ¿quieres que te prepare la cena de una vez?

— Ah… si, por favor —le digo cuando me separo—. Llámame cuando esté listo o si necesitas ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? —y dicho eso me dirijo de prisa hacia mi habitación.

Entro y cierro la puerta con cuidado antes de tirarme sobre la cama. Tengo mucho que pensar, pero mi cabeza está hecha un lío. A pesar de haber escuchado la conversación entre Alice y sus amigas… no había llegado a entender bien de qué hablaban porque estaba algo lejos, y mi oído no era el mejor que pudieras encontrar.

Sin embargo, al final, Alice me lo había dejado extremadamente claro… Le gusto, me quiere… y desde hace tiempo. Yo también la quiero, bastante pero… ¿Será de la misma forma que ella?

Si lo separo en físico y sentimental, tengo completamente claro que me gusta físicamente. Alice es una chica muy bonita, preciosa si me lo preguntan… incluso creo que supera a su hermana en belleza. Desde la primera vez que la vi me hechizó. Por este lado no hay problema, porque sé perfectamente cómo me siento respecto a ella en ese aspecto.

Pero… ¿Y qué hay del lado sentimental? Ante esta interrogante mi corazón siente un leve vuelco, y no sé si eso es por nervios o por otra razón. No quiero confundir mis sentimientos. Además… ¿no es muy pronto? Llevo menos de medio año de haber terminado con su hermana, no puedo haber desechado todos esos sentimientos tan rápido…

¿O sí?

Lo que sí tengo seguro ahora es que para mi ella es como el Sol… tan importante como la vida misma, por lo que separarme de ella no es una opción.

Me giro sobre mi cuerpo y quedo sobre mi espalda, viendo hacia el techo y poniendo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza— _Cuando la vi llorar… mi corazón se detuvo por completo_ —pensé para mis adentros— _. Estoy seguro que en ese momento dejé de respirar, y me reprendí internamente por ser el motivo de su llanto —_ cierro los ojos, recordando aquella imagen, ya que a pesar de partirme el corazón… de igual manera la consideré hermosa. Alice era preciosa, llorando o sonriendo, gritando o no…—. _Pero… el momento en que la tuve entre mis brazos, mi corazón latió con fuerza y velocidad. Deseé no separarme nunca de ella, de protegerla… e incluso… de poder besarla…—_ y es ante este pensamiento que vuelvo a sentir un enorme vuelco dentro de mí, al mismo tiempo en que mi rostro se tornaba de un potente color rojo _._ Poso uno de mis brazos sobre mis ojos y suspiro—. ¿Será correcto…? ¿Tengo derecho de… sentirme así de nuevo…? —me pregunto en voz baja—. Por favor dime, Alice…

Y mientras me cuestiono, logro escuchar que mi hermana me llama para cenar…

* * *

Ha pasado casi medio mes desde aquella vez, las vacaciones llegaron por fin, y Alice y yo no hemos hablado mucho durante ese lapso de tiempo. Me extrañaba pero… entendía el por qué, yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo de estar en su situación. Pero… me dolía, estar lejos de ella me hacía sentir hueco, ni siquiera estar con mis amigos me llenaba lo suficiente

La extraño... Y es debido a eso, que finalmente despejo toda duda… La quiero, de verdad… la amo, con todo mi corazón.

Amo cada una de virtudes, de sus defectos, estoy enamorado de sus sonrisas… pero también de su llanto, sus gritos. Todo. Alice para mí lo es… absolutamente todo.

Me levanto rápidamente de la cama y miro el celular. Lo decidí… el día de hoy, le diría a Alice todo lo que siento por ella, no me importa si los demás piensan que puedo confundir lo que mi corazón siente, lo único que importa… es lo que ella y yo sintamos el uno por el otro… y nada más.

Marco el número de su celular y espero unos segundos hasta que se escucha que responden— ¿Alice…?

* * *

A pesar del frío, caminé con calma mientras me dirigía hacia el parque en donde la había citado. Debo admitirlo, estaba nervioso, aunque no debería ya que sé que Alice siente lo mismo que yo… pero, ¿y si cambió de parecer? ¿Y si este tiempo de indecisión… ayudó a que su corazón desechara cualquier sentimiento que pudiera albergar por mi?

Bueno… eso se sabría una vez nos veamos. Por el momento finalmente llego al parque, y como era de esperarse, yo he llegado primero; claro y es que vine con 10 minutos de anticipación, por lo que me acerqué a una de las bancas que había cerca y me senté.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara unos pasos a lo lejos. Alcé la mirada y la enfoqué hacia la entrada del parque, donde finalmente vi a mi querida Alice caminar con lentitud hacia el punto de encuentro. Venía bastante cubierta, debía estarse congelando. Rayos, y yo aquí haciéndola pasar frío.

Una vez estuvimos frente a frente, el tiempo de nuevo se detuvo.

— Hola —la saludo.

Con la mirada seria, mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y me saluda— Hola…

— ¿Mucho frío? —le pregunto, con el único motivo de iniciar bien la conversación.

Acomodándose la bufanda un poco sobre la boca, es que responde— Si, bastante… ¿Por qué me citaste aquí cuando hace tanto frío? —preguntó rápidamente, yo simplemente sonreí.

— Tienes razón, me disculpo por esto —dije viendo al cielo, que estaba algo nublado—. Pero te cité aquí porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte —le respondí, volviendo a fijar mi mirada sobre ella.

— Oh, ¿y qué podrá ser? —preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo, buscando calentar sus manos. Ah, de nuevo no traía guantes… Pero qué necia.

Sin embargo, ahí es que veo mi oportunidad. Me acerco un poco más hacia ella y tomo una de sus manos, sorprendiéndola de lleno. Habiendo cumplido mi objetivo, la jalo para que me siga… Me gustaría que nos sentáramos pero, haciendo tanto frío lo mejor es caminar.

Ah… no había tenido contacto con ella en un mes, extrañaba su calor.

— ¿Oz?

— Hay tantas formas en las que puedo decirte la razón por la que te cité aquí… pero no sé cómo empezar —expreso mientras la jalo hacia mí y hago que camine a mi lado y no detrás—. Supongo que puedo comenzar por confesar algo. ¿Recuerdas el día en que tú…? Bueno… cuando…

— Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿qué con eso? —preguntó, desviando la mirada y sin regresar aún el apretón de mi mano.

Suspirando mentalmente, regreso mi mirada hacia el frente de nuevo— Bueno, cuando aún estábamos dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela… escuché algo que me entristeció mucho.

— ¿Algo que te entristeció? —preguntó.

Yo asentí— Así es.

— ¿Y qué fue…?

Me quedé un poco callado, viendo la manera de decirlo. Era algo importante ya que… esto me delataría— Bueno… Es que… me enteré de que piensas que veo a Alyss en ti, y que por eso estoy contigo.

Dicha confesión hace que Alice se detenga, por ende, yo me vea forzado a hacerlo también. La veo con seriedad y veo sorpresa en sus ojos.

— ¿Có-Cómo es que…?

— ¿… me enteré? Las escuché hablar ese día en las escaleras —digo antes de volver a caminar, jalando forzosamente a Alice, quien ante mis palabras no podía decir mucho. Seré honesto, esperaba una reacción más violenta, ya que metí mí oído en una conversación que no me incumbía—. No te preocupes… no escuché todo, por ende, lo que sucedió cuando quedamos solos al regresar a casa… no me lo esperaba —podía sentir su nervio, su mano me lo dejaba saber, estaba temblando mucho.

El silencio volvió a reinar durante algún momento. Entendía que Alice necesitara procesar lo que le decía, aunque de verdad… esperaba que me gritara, eso me haría sentir mucho más tranquilo.

Pero al ver que no tenía planeado hablar… entonces continué yo.

— Sé que esos pensamientos son los primero que le vienen a una persona si ve que uno anda frecuentando a la hermana de su ex-novia, y peor si son gemelas. Pueden salir muchos malos entendidos, y de ahí rumores —le digo mientras tomo con más fuerza su mano. Observo a Alice por el rabillo del ojo  y noto que Alice se sonrojó ante mí agarre. Sonrío enternecido—. Pero… quiero que sepas que eso no es así, jamás he visto a Lyss en ti.

Dubitativa, Alice desvía la mirada— Pero... —comenzó a hablar.

— No, déjame terminar —le digo al momento en que la detengo al colocar uno de mis fríos dedos sobre su boca—. Yo nunca podría ver a Lyss en ti, eso es imposible porque ella y tú son completamente diferentes; no sólo por el color de cabello, sino por todo — le expliqué.

— ¿Diferentes… en todo? —preguntó, con los ojos bastante abiertos

Asiento con lentitud— Así es, no sólo se diferencian por el color de su cabello, lo hacen igual por su actitud, sus gustos, su personalidad. Todos dirán que ustedes son idénticas pero yo puedo ver la diferencia, al menos ahora puedo hacerlo con más claridad que antes.

Ella no dejó de mirarme; su mirada era más serena, se veía más tranquila, no había rastro de miedo o de tristeza. Esa era la mirada que yo quería ver.

— Alice, el mismo día que las escuche a ti y a las chicas… cuando sólo quedábamos tú yo después de haberlas acompañado a casa… indirectamente me declaraste tus sentimientos… ¿Lo recuerdas…?

Calló por unos segundos, sin embargo, terminó hablando— S-Sí —desvió la mirada, algo muy típico de ella cuando la vergüenza le ganaba.

— ¿Y recuerdas que igual te pedí tiempo?

— Si…

Cerré los ojos momentáneamente y antes de continuar… hice una pregunta que podría parecer tonta pero era importante— Alice, esos sentimientos… ¿Aún persisten?

Ese comentario logró sonrojarla fuertemente. Sé que era embarazoso que alguien te cuestionara algo tan personal, pero dependiendo de su respuesta podría determinar si continuar o no. Esperé un momento y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Entiendo… — comento, mi corazón se tranquilizó al saber eso— ¿Sabes por qué te pedí tiempo?

No dijo nada, tan sólo negó con la cabeza, viendo momentáneamente mi mano tomando la suya antes de verme a los ojos.

— Eso fue porque en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de lo que me hacías sentir, no quería apresurarme, quería estar seguro. En ese momento sabía que te quería, que eras importante para mí, y que no quería alejarme de ti pero no tenía la certeza de cómo estaban dirigidos esos sentimientos.

— Oz…

Por inercia, con mi mano libre, acaricie sus largos cabellos, los cuales se sentían húmedos debido al frío.

— Me hice muchas preguntas, hablé conmigo mismo como si fuera un loco, por el hecho de estar hablando solo… —continúo, Alice no tenía intensión de interrumpirme—. Me estudié, analicé mis sentimientos, nuestra relación… todo, tan sólo para poder encontrar una respuesta, una que ya sabía… pero que por el medio por el hecho de haber sido muy rápido no quise ver…

—…

Bajando mi mano hacia su mejilla, y con mi corazón latiendo de nuevo con fuerza, continué— Alice, te cité hoy aquí, no importándome nada… para que escucharas a que resolución llegué, y no quise esperar hasta que iniciáramos clases de nuevo porque no se me hacía justo que esperaras por tanto tiempo…

— ¿Y-Y a qué conclusión llegaste? —me preguntó nerviosa, esta situación le estaba dando bastante vergüenza, y no era la única, yo igualmente estaba bastante avergonzado.

Sin embargo, continué—La conclusión a la que llegue fue…—me acerco un poco a ella y acorté lo que pude la distancia entre nuestros rostros—, que tú eras la gemela indicada para mí —y así sin más, desvanecí la distancia entre nosotros y la besé. Solté sus manos y rodee su cintura con mis brazos.

La sensación que se produjo al unir nuestros labios fue única y especial, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo como esto. Nuestro beso era… realmente diferente al de los demás, podía sentirlo, ya que en él había inocencia… pureza, verdadero amor. Mi corazón saltó de júbilo ante tantas emociones acumuladas de un momento a otro.

Segundos después, Alice subió sus brazos y rodeo con ellos mi cuello con fuerza, buscando estar más cerca, que no hubiera nada que nos separara. Eso me causó ternura, su temperamento podría ser de los mil demonios pero en realidad era una chica muy dulce. Siendo ese contraste lo que me terminó enamorando tan rápido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo renuente que estaba a separarme de ella, mis pulmones necesitaban aire para poder funcionar correctamente.

Finalmente me alejé de sus labios, pero no de ella, ya que continúe sosteniéndola de la cintura, apegando su cuerpo al mío, buscando su calor. Le dedique una sonrisa; y aunque sea difícil de creer ella a mi también, una sonrisa que no había visto antes en ella.

Buscando calmar mi ansia de besarla de nuevo, poso mis labios sobre su frente y la abrazo de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres formalizar nuestra relación? —le pregunto mientras me pierdo en su aroma.

— ¿Qué si qué? —preguntó confundida.

Tan sólo suspiro un poco y río ante su comentario— Que si quieres ser mi novia, Alice —le dije con ternura sin separarme de ella.

— …

El silencio volvió a tomar lugar en la escena, sé que ella me quería… por lo que no me inmuté ni preocupe, tan sólo esperé a que tuviera alguna respuesta, fuera un sí, fuera un no, o un necesito tiempo, aceptaría cualquier decisión que ella tomase.

Pero seré honesto al decir que no me esperé lo que vino después, pues se separó abruptamente de mi y se lanzó hacia mis labios de nueva cuenta, besándome como la besé yo hacía unos momentos atrás. Fue un beso rápido… pero tierno.

— Esa pregunta es necia, estúpido sirviente…—me dijo con su sonrisa de siempre, esa que demostraba seguridad y calidez.

Sonreí, esa la Alice que a mí me gustaba ver; la chica que se convirtió en mi amiga y la que me enamoró en menos de un año.

— Tienes razón —le di la razón, porque no había nada que objetar—. Te amo Alice —le dije acercándome de nuevo a sus labios.

— Y yo a ti, Oz… —y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, permitiéndome así percibir de nuevo aquella extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, esa que sólo la he llegado a sentir con Alice.

¿Así tenía que ser el amor? Eso era lo más seguro, ya que con Alyss jamás me sentí igual.

Sí, sin duda alguna… ella era la gemela indicada para mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki: Bueno, ahora sí, se acabó la re-edición de esta historia. La verdad es que le cambié muchas cosas, así que espero que les haya resultado cómodo leer todo eso. Esto lo estoy editando el día 09 de Marzo del 2016, así que no se dejen llevar por lo que dice Ao3 xD.


End file.
